


Taken By You

by nctatnightnight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kink Negotiation, Love Bites, Oppa Kink, Panty Kink, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight
Summary: Doyoung trusts the Reader to help him experiment with a conflicting fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is Exposition and Kink-Negotiation, Chapter 2 is full smut. 💕

Doyoung sat perched on the barstool, pensive and worlds away as he nursed his glass of wine. It was hard to watch. This was a nice bar, in a nice part of town, with beautiful people everywhere – and here was Doyoung, whose bags under his eyes were defeating even the strongest of skin care products. You rubbed the back of his hand, and he blearily met your gaze. “What’s on your mind?”

Doyoung shrugged as he gathered his thoughts, “Don’t get me wrong. I’m glad the group is doing so well. I’m glad we’re touring. I’m just so tired. My voice cracked last night.”

“I know,” you admitted, “I saw the video on Twitter.”

“That video!” Doyoung reeled, grabbing his wine glass in his fist and suddenly energized to drink more of it. “That girl was waiting for us when we left last night, too. She shoved her phone in my face with the flash on and I actually wanted to punch her. I felt guilty the whole way home.”

“I’m sure,” you soothed, putting a hand on his, “and you know, it’s alright to not want to interact. At least, it should be.”

“I really wish I could. I appreciate the love, and I appreciate the support, but I don’t need the crazy ones.” Doyoung looked absolutely exhausted. He sighed, laughing to himself as he thumbed the lip of his wine glass. “You know,” he admitted, “some of them are pretty wild.”

“In what way?”

“I’ve had people try to pass me hotel key cards, underwear, all sorts of stuff. The staff is usually pretty good at catching it, but sometimes…”

“Sometimes what?” You set down your glass and eagerly leaned forward. Doyoung looked at you smittenly and set his glass down.

“This is crazy. I’m surprised there wasn’t a video of this or something. We came home one night, and this girl is there. And the staff try to step in front of us because they think she’s going for Mark in front, but she heads straight for the back of the group where I am. And she grabs me by my shirt,” he leaned forward, exaggeratedly grabbing a handful of your blouse as he laughs, “and she goes – no kidding – ‘Doyoung-oppa, let me have you.’” Doyoung took a breath, gasping as neither of you could stop laughing.

You fought for air, taking a sip of your drink to help calm down. “Alright,” you laughed, “what else happened? Is that girl dead now?”

“Not at all,” Doyoung snickered, still composing himself, “A manager did run up and grab her. The staff is literally carrying her away, and she’s still struggling, and she’s screaming! Oh my god she was screaming loud enough for the whole block to hear. 'Just wait; I’m going to have you,’ and, 'Oppa, you’ll love what I do when we’re alone.’” Doyoung sipped at his glass, a small shiver running down his spine at the memory.

Your eyes widened. “Wait,” you interjected, “how old was this girl?”

“You know,” Doyoung sighed, “I always hope they’re older than they look – for their own sake. I don’t want to think about young girls throwing themselves at us, let alone me.”

“Does this happen a lot?”

“More than I’d like sometimes. But… Can I tell you something?”

You eagerly nodded. You’d only really first met a few weeks ago but already seemed to be getting much cozier with these regular midnight rendezvous. Doyoung leaned in, clearly buzzed but holding it together for the most part.

“Okay,” Doyoung whispered, close enough to make you shiver, “when we first met, I really did have a split second where I wondered if you were a crazy fan and if I made a mistake by coming here.”

Reflexively, you pushed him, at least far back enough that he could see how bewildered you were. He laughed, pulling himself back to you by your arm. “Super embarrassing, right?”

“I’ll say. What did I do to make you think that?”

“You looked excited the first time you and I looked at each other! I don’t know, you kept glancing and looking like you really wanted to walk over and say hi, I’m really embarrassed about it. Especially when, you know, you reminded me that we sort of first met at that press event. Sorry again, by the way.”

You let yourself laugh, easing off of being more defensive. “Alright,” you giggled, leaning close again, “what would you have done if I was a crazy fan?”

“Well, you’re pretty.”

“I’m sure more than half of them are.”

“And I like you.”

“You could like them, too.”

“I’ve thought about this, you know.”

You backed away again, raising your eyebrows. “You’ve thought about what, exactly?”

“After that girl grabbed me outside our dorm? I furiously beat off that night. It was so exciting to be wanted like that, I sort of just forgot everything I was stressed about for a second.”

A lightbulb crackled to life in your head. What if you could combine your mutual infatuation, _and_ help Doyoung sort out this obvious frustration? You flagged down the bartender and ordered a couple waters to start winding down your night and took Doyoung’s hand in yours. “What if,” you nervously bit your lip, “what if you could see what she would do? You know, if you were alone?”

Doyoung looked intrigued. “How?”

“What if I wanted you like that? I could make that happen for you.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, mirroring yours. “Yes,” he breathed, “God, yes. Would you really? I’ve wanted to be with you for a while now but this would be amazing, but how would–”

“We need guidelines,” you interrupted, “and a whole plan, actually. Meet me here next Saturday and we’ll talk it out.”

Doyoung nodded eagerly and leaned forward, planting a kiss on your cheek.

🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤

It wasn’t necessarily hard for Doyoung to sneak out at night to see you. Some nights it was as easy as telling one of the staff that he would be out at a gaming cafe for a few hours. Sometimes, like tonight, he was lucky enough to run into the manager who knew he just needed to get out every once in a while. Doyoung was at the bar shortly before you, eagerly waiting at your usual spot. This time, however, you walked in and waved him over to join you in a booth in the back corner. Shrouded in more darkness than usual, Doyoung almost looked innocent by contrast.

“Drinks?” Doyoung greeted, kissing your cheek. You politely declined.

“Nope,” you said, “and none for you, either. We need to be sober for a date like this.” You waved away an approaching waiter. There wasn’t any ill-regard to worry about, though. The only reason you and Doyoung had any privacy here was because you were friends with the owner, so not drinking was hardly an issue here. You were able to make small talk for a while, but you both knew you were too excited to keep it up for long.

“Enough,” Doyoung playfully slammed his hands on the table, interrupting your conversation, “I have to know what’s in store for me.”

You smiled, gently cupping his face in your hand. He almost blushed. You’d forgotten how much and how little he was experienced with. “First order of business,” you declared, “is that I need to know what you want. Will you be in charge? Will I? I’m fairly flexible on that.”

Now Doyoung _did_ blush. “I did a lot of thinking,” he admitted, “and I haven’t been able to shake this one terrible fantasy of mine. The only reason I’m telling you is because I trust you and I hope you can help me.”

“Anything, Doyoung. I’ll listen to anything. I won’t guarantee you’ll get it, but I’ll listen to anything.”

That seemed to encourage him. His jaw unclenched, his shoulders softened. “After that incident with the fan I told you about last week, I’d had a dream about her. She had sounded so… _Rabid_, almost, that it escalated to me dreaming that she kidnapped me. God, this sounds terrible. She took me to a private location and she could do whatever she wanted to me.”

Your eyes trailed all over him, taking him in. You saw his Adam’s apple rise and fall as he gulped through his admission. A small bead of sweat was nearly forming on his brow in the humidity of the busy bar. His hand holding yours had grown clammy in its tightened grip. A noticeable bulge was beginning to form at the top of his thigh. You wrenched your eyes away, desperate to not get distracted; you had to make sure you agreed on everything, despite how excited you already were by the idea.

“So,” you breathed, “you want to give up control? That’s doable. I love being dominant. Anything more specific?”

“I…” Doyoung looked absolutely distressed opening up this much. You knew he needed to relax or this would never happen. Carefully, you took both his hands in yours and made him meet your gaze before you leaned in, closing your eyes. Your lips brushed his for the first time, modest but purposeful, and you felt him relax once more. “I’ve been interested in face riding and face-sitting, and I’m really into panties lately,” he said, still entirely nervous but more contained. You, however, had to lock your ankles together under the table as you felt yourself grow excited at the thought. You nodded modestly, sure to encourage him to be as open and comfortable as possible.

“Anything you don’t want?” You asked.

“Hmm,” Doyoung hummed, thinking, “I don’t want to get injured. No stomping or particularly hard hitting of any kind. No visible marks if I can avoid them. I actually am interested in being – what’s the best word – degraded? I’ve always secretly liked that idea. More than anything I just don’t want any control.”

You stroked your thumb over the back of his hand and leaned in to kiss him again, “Then you’re in luck,” you whispered against him, “because I can definitely make that happen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is Exposition and Kink-Negotiation, Chapter 2 is full smut. 💕

Following his routine, it wasn’t difficult to figure out when Doyoung would get here. He stepped out of his taxi right on time, making a beeline for the bar. Stepping out of your hiding place in the shadows of the side alley, you grabbed his wrist as he passed you on the sidewalk. You pulled him into the alley, pushing him up against a wall and closing the space between you. He reflexively pushed back against you, but the cover of darkness and the feel of your soft body made him give into the temptation to let you kiss him out on the street. Your fingers ran through his hair, gently tugging and pulling him into you as you bided your time until your assistance arrived.

The nice thing about being friends with the owners of the bar was that it was easy to rent the small apartment they owned above it for the night, as well as a couple bouncers that had the night off to help you. They felt uneasy at first, but a little extra money was all the convincing they needed. Just in time, you heard two sets of footsteps approach behind you. You glanced, confirming it was them before you shoved Doyoung back up against the wall. He grunted at the impact before letting out a muffled yell as you grabbed a gag from your coat pocket and shoved it in his mouth. From your other coat pocket you produced a pillowsack, which you swiftly threw over his head. Your assistants stepped up next to you to grab Doyoung as he struggled, and together they brought him up the stairs beside you, up to your secret hideout for the night. He actually did sound distressed, you realized, but couldn’t deny the dampness it was already causing between your legs.

Doyoung reeled as the sack was pulled off his head. He gathered that he was flat on his back on a bed. In the adrenaline he didn’t quite register all that had happened since he first kissed you in the alley, but he knew you couldn’t have taken him far. He felt a pressure on his hips and, as his eyes adjusted to the warm light of the room, noticed you sitting delicately on his lap. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of you – you had decided that you would throw him off by dressing as _cute_ as reasonably possible. This meant a flowy and short skirt, a thin and airy blouse, and you even forewent some heels and chose a modest pair of Mary Janes. You looked younger than you felt in a while, but it was exciting. He tried to grab at you and push you off but only felt the metallic clang of the handcuffs attaching his wrists to the bars of the bed’s headboard. In trying to kick you off, he found each of his ankles tied to the corners of the bed as well. You smirked, grinding slightly on his lap to get him to groan into his gag. The soft burn of arousal pitted your gut as you saw how embarrassed he was to be noisy. You knew he was modest about his appearances. The newest goal on your list was to make him as noisy as possible. You leaned down, pressing your lips to his before grabbing the gag between your teeth and slowly pulling. Your fingertips brushed the hem of your skirt and you lifted, encouraging him to glance down and notice that you were bare in between your legs. As you pulled back on the gag, his eyes widened again and a groan escaped his lips as he realized you had gagged him with your own panties. You giggled, playfully slinging the panties over his head so they hung around his neck.

You dove into him again, your lips kissing and nibbling on his neck as you played with the buttons on his shirt, taking your time undoing them. He twisted and turned under you, cursing as he tried to throw you off.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” you whispered in his ear, making him struggle beneath you, “do you know what I’m going to do with you, now that we’re alone?”

“What are you going to do to me? Why don’t you let me go?” Doyoung asked, nearly moaning again. You slowly ground your hips down against his, your wet pussy rubbing against the growing hard-on he was fighting in his jeans. “I’m going to do whatever I want,” you breathed as you finally undid the last button of his shirt, leaving the pristine skin of his chest exposed to you. You teasingly, lightly raked your nails down his chest, making him whine and struggle. You leaned back down to whisper in his ear, “Doyoung-oppa, I can’t let you go until we’re both satisfied.”

Doyoung thrashed and struggled, an actual moan escaping his lips at the affectionate term. You took the opportunity to slap him – lightly but purposefully – across the face. His expression was shocked but the unmistakable erection pressing up against you didn’t wane. He settled back into the bed, a look of simultaneous fear, excitement, and arousal on his face.

“Do I need to shut you up again, Oppa? I hope not,” you giggled, taking your time unbuckling his belt, “you know I love your voice but it makes me too excited when you make such a fuss.” You couldn’t help but notice Doyoung’s breath was wavering, he was so aroused.

“Come on,” Doyoung gasped, “let me go and there won’t be any trouble.” His demands were pathetic and he knew it. As much as he ever tried to imagine this situation to prepare for it, he never could’ve predicted how commanding you’d be. “What do you want? Do you want a date? Let me go and we can go out for real.”

You smiled as you leaned down once more. You kissed his forehead before sliding down his body. Your lips hesitated at his collarbones. Doyoung met your gaze right as you bit down harshly on the thin skin there. Doyoung clenched his eyes shut, his back arching as he cried out.

“Agh! You fucking bitch,” he seethed as he wriggled beneath you, “let me go and I won’t fucking kill you!”

You laughed out loud at the feeble threat, fully unbuckling his belt and unceremoniously pulling his pants open. You grabbed his hard cock in your hand, causing him to throw his head back and moan. You teasingly threw the belt around your neck, wagging the loose ends in front of him, taunting him with the lost prospect of closing that belt around your neck and squeezing.

“Oppa, I think you want this too much,” you admonished, “do you hear how loud the bar is downstairs? No one can hear you up here. So I may as well shut you up myself.” Doyoung sank back on the pillows as you climbed up, soon sitting on his chest, your knees to either side of his head. He trembled beneath you, your warm pussy just inches from his face. Smiling evilly, you grabbed the bars of the headboard and pulled yourself up, slowly easing yourself back down on Doyoung’s lips. It was your turn to shiver. His hot breath on your core, you could tell he was fighting the urge to immediately lick your bare pussy.

You threaded your fingers through Doyoung’s raven hair and swiftly pulled, making him yelp. “Oppa, Doyoung,” you whined, “this will all be over so much faster if you help me. We’ll both be so satisfied.”

Doyoung moaned into your pussy, breathing you in. He pulled at his restraints, the metal digging into the fabric ties you put between the cuffs and his skin. You resisted the desire to play nice. You pulled Doyoung’s hair again, grinding yourself down on his tongue once he opened his mouth even the smallest bit to whimper. He kicked, pulling at the restraints on his ankles. You couldn’t help but notice how much sexier this felt with the two of you being mostly dressed still. You decided you wouldn’t strip him or yourself much more. In fact, you wanted to get a better vantage point. You gently got up, letting Doyoung gasp for air beneath you as you turned. You took in the sight of him: sweating and flushed, his eyes dilated and glazed over, his usually soft hair matted to his forehead with perspiration. You felt a small pang of arousal in your tummy as you noticed the telltale sheen of your juices on his lips and chin. You carefully turned – bracing yourself on the modestly low ceiling of the apartment – before settling back down onto Doyoung’s face, this time facing his feet. Doyoung moaned and whimpered beneath you again, but you could feel the distinct sensation of his tongue on your clit. You moaned cutely, wriggling your hips on his face as he licked and breathed you. You let your hands wander down his torso to where you had previously unbuckled his belt. You reached for his rigid cock in his briefs, playfully stopping when it made him groan louder. You took him in both hands, leaning forward and off of his mouth to softly flick your tongue over his swollen head. He gasped, struggling to moan while he was fighting for breath again.

You took your time, adopting an excruciating pace for licking and sucking Doyoung’s hard cock until, finally, you heard him beg. “Please,” he whimpered, “do something.”

You smiled to yourself, sitting up and turning to face him. “What was that, Oppa?”

“Please,” he struggled, “you want me to cum, right? Just make me cum and you’ll please me and you can let me go.”

You shook your head, laughing as you let a bead of saliva drip from your lips onto his dick. His body jerked at the sensation. “No, Doyoung,” you purred, “I know you’re too sweet to be satisfied with just that. You want me to cum, too, don’t you?”

Doyoung had actually broken into a sweat, he was so painfully aroused. He chewed at his lip, conflicted by any answer he came up with. “Then come up here… Baby,” Doyoung bargained, “Come back here and I’ll make you feel good.”

You grinned devilishly back at him, happy to have broken him down. “You’re so good to me, Oppa, just like I knew you would be,” you sighed as you leaned back onto his eager tongue. You were much meaner this time, really making him fight to breathe between licking and suckling at your wet folds. Doyoung was bringing you closer to your climax and you dug your nails into his chest, causing him to cry out underneath you just as he made you cum. Your nerves exploded, the sensation making your spine turn to jelly and making you dizzy for just a moment as you rode and came on his face like he was a useless toy under you. You climbed off, the both of you gasping for air as you immediately slid yourself down his body to sit back on his lap. You admired his face, red and slick with your glistening juices.

“Come on, baby, please,” Doyoung begged, looking desperate, “help Oppa cum and you’ll be done pleasing me and let me go.”

You smiled sweetly, gladly sitting up to tease his cock against your soaked pussy. Doyoung froze beneath you, rigid. “Wait, what are you doing?”

You rubbed the soft head of his cock around your entrance, “I’m getting what I came here for,” you moaned.

“But I thought you would suck me off some more,” Doyoung anxiously wondered.

“Why would I do that,” you pondered out loud, “when I can tell all my friends that I fucked Kim Doyoung?”

Doyoung bucked hard beneath you, trying to shake you off. “Don’t you dare, you bitch!” He pathetically cried out, only getting giggles from you in return. “You’ve had your fun, and now you’re taking it too far. Let me go, I mean it.”

You lovingly cupped his face in your hand and you settled for a second, savoring the silence between you for just a moment before you slapped him again. His cock twitched against you at the sensation. You both moaned. Now that you really got his attention, you slapped him once more, this time sinking down to fully take his cock. You cried out at the fullness. Doyoung threw his head back into the pillow, gripping his wrist restraints and clenching his jaw as his whole length disappeared into your wet depths.

“Oh, fuck,” Doyoung moaned loudly, his hips subconsciously rolling up to meet yours, “I told you no, you fucking bitch, I’m going to kill you,” he breathed.

“Awh, Oppa,” you playfully mewled, “you’re so cute when you’re mad.” You lifted yourself almost completely off of Doyoung before dropping yourself back down. Doyoung cried out, so overstimulated by now that he was nearly on the verge of tears. He pulled hard on his restraints, the skin of his wrists turning an angry shade of red.

Carefully, you bobbed the sensitive of head of his cock into your pussy, barely dipping him into you each time. Precum flowed freely from his tip, just adding to the mess you were making of him. Doyoung clenched his eyes shut, gritting through his teeth as you continually teased him. “Please, you cunt,” he groaned, “if you’re going to do this then at least make me cum. Please, please make Oppa cum. I feel like I’m fucking dying.”

You took mercy on him. “Alright Oppa, you can cum… But only inside of me.”

Doyoung’s eyes flew open. “Are you insane, you crazy bi–” His venom was interrupted with a strangled moan as you sank all the way back down on his cock.

“Cum in me, Oppa,” you begged sweetly, grinding your hips down against his. He couldn’t resist meeting your thrusts. He knew he was in trouble.

“Don’t make me do this, baby,” he sweet-talked you, “Oppa can please you a different way.”

“No, Doyoung-oppa, this is the only way.” You gave him an affectionate kiss on the lips before he jerked his chin away from you. You picked up your pace on his cock, knowing he was close to the tipping point.

You rode him harder as you kissed his face, making poor, wrecked Doyoung cry out from under you. Your lips trailed back down to Doyoung’s collarbones. Your pace didn’t let up as you grazed your teeth over the delicate skin.

“No, don’t, I’ll–” Doyoung choked out as you firmly bit down on the flesh, shocking Doyoung into having a screaming orgasm. He thrust hard up into you, his cock flooding your pussy with hot cum.

You kissed his brow, smiling cutely. “See, Oppa? It doesn’t take much to please me.” Doyoung whimpered as you eased off of him and casually walked into the bathroom of the small apartment to clean up, very aware of the cum spilling down your thighs.

🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤

Doyoung was still catching his breath and coming back to the real world, almost lucid when you returned from the bathroom. He looked up at you, sweating and grateful as you unlatched the handcuffs and released his ankles from their restraints. Taking gentle hold of his wrists, you helped him extend his sore limbs back down to his sides as you examined him for any major marks under the extra fabric you’d tied as a barrier for the cuffs. You took the damp cloth you’d brought from the bathroom and gently cleaned him up, being careful of the light bruises and scratches decorating his skin. You inspected the sizeable, regrettable bite mark you left on Doyoung’s collarbone in your frenzy. It was too late to do anything about it now. Once you were both clean, Doyoung watched intently as you stripped down, removing your cute outfit and leaving it in a pile on the floor. You were careful as you finally removed the rest of Doyoung’s clothes and helped him into a new resting position on his side to give his spine, shoulders, and hips some relief after being stuck in the same position for so long. Lastly, you freed Doyoung of your lacy panties that you had hung around his neck. The frilly garment joined the rest of your clothes on the floor as you climbed into bed next to him. “What time is it?” Doyoung asked, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close.

“Why,” you laughed, “do you have somewhere to be? The guys outside will be there until sunrise. We won’t be bothered.”

“Sunrise sounds good. I should still be able to get back before everyone wakes up.” Doyoung kissed the top of your head as you held each other, excited to see what your future dates would hold.

🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤🔗🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at nctatnightnight.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com!


End file.
